Mongol Warrior/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Rajput (by ReyesRebels) The mongol is sitting in a valley, sharpening arrows. The rajput sneaks over a hill and readys his charam. However, he steps an a stick. The mongol then becomes aware of the Rajput's presence and fires an arrow at him. It his the Rajput dead in the chest. the Rajput throws his charkram, It misses. The mongol charges at the rajput. He fires another arrow which the rajput blocks. He dodges another arrow and charges at the mongol with his Aara. He hits the bow out of the Mongol's hand, he then pulls out his flanged Mace. He hits the Rajput, who grabs his Katars and charges. He stabs the horse, which bucks and the mongol falls off. The mongol takkes two more swings at the rajput who, after seeing the mongol expose his chest, slashes his chest with a Katar. The mongol punches the rajput and runs. He grabs his glaive and stabs the rajput, he hacks at him once more, and it cuts off the rajput's middle finger. The mongol rusna and grabs his Ild, He parrys two Rajput attacks, the rajput ducks from a large swing from the mongol. Then, the mongol slices the Rajput's head off. Killing him instantly. The mongol then mounts his horse wirth all his weapons, back to camp. Expert's Opinion The Mongol easily took this battle because of his vastly superior long-ranged weapons and fairly-matched close-ranged weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Knight (by RSV 123) No battle written. Expert's Opinion This was a very easy win for the Knight. The Knight had superior training, armor that covered his entire body, and bigger weapons. The only advantage the Mongol had was skill with long ranged weaponry, which was no use against the Knight's armor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Persian Immortal (by MilenHD) In a harsh and rocky desert canyon,an lone Mongol is riding his horse and searching for a way out,but before he could escape the canyon,he heard not far away from him a wheels of chariot.The Mongol turned around and saw a Persian Immortal with his charioteer.The Mongol pulled his bow and aimed at the Persian,fired an arrow and hitting the chariot. The Persian aimed and fired his own bow,missing the Mongol.As both were charging towards each other,the Persian raised his spear and tried to stab the Mongol but wounded his horse,forcing him to get down from the animal.As the chariot charged again,the Mongol raised his glaive and killed one of the horses and making the chariot to crash,The Mongol killed the charioteer with his glaive by stabbing him in the chest and aiming his attention to the Immortal.As both conquerors clashed,the Persian used the blunt end and broke the glaive in half and tried to stab the Mongol but missed.The Mongol Horsemen pulled his mace and swung it around,knocking the spear away and crushing the wicker shield like nothing.The Persian grabbed his sagaris and began dueling with the Mongol,and he even managed to pierce his leg with the spike. As the Mongol,was screaming in pain,he swung his mace and smashed the scales,making few of them to fall down.As both warriors swung their weapons,the Persian hooked the mace away with his axe end and this forced the Mongol to get his ild out and as he slashed at the Persian,he sliced the sagaris handle in half.The Immortal pulled his acinaces and tried to stab the Mongol in the neck but missed. As both warriors clashed,the Mongol got an upper hand and sliced the Persian's arm,as the Persian was shocked and scraming in pain,the Mongol decapitated him withone mighty swing.As he saw his foe death,the Mongol roared in victory "For the Khan". Expert's Opinion The Mongol was just too advanced and he had superior technology compared to the Immortals bronze and iron,also the horse archery replaced the chariots,which gave the Mongol Horseman an edge. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage